Spirit
Spirit is a cyborg and pirate of the New World. He is a part of the Monk Pirate crew as the Wild Card representing Raijin Island. Having eaten the Ji Ji no Mi, he has become a Magnet Man. He has gained the epithet Demonic Tengu, though is commonly referred to as Jiji by crew mates due to his age as well as a play on his Devil Fruit's name. Appearance Spirit bears the image of a mythical Tengu. He has unnaturally red skin, shocking white hair, and a long extended nose. His hair is kept in a ponytail, which extends outwards looking like a small bush. His nose is something he had since before he became a cyborg, and is reminiscent of a legendary sniper of the past. The red skin is his cyborg skin, protecting his inner machinery from outside elements. Personality History Not much is known about Spirit's past, especially from the time before he was made into a cyborg. Not even Spirit himself knows that much, as it seems his memory was partially erased afterwards. What is known though is that he had consumed his Devil Fruit sometime prior to getting remade. It is thought that Spirit was created as a prototype, testing the technology used in him. Many years later, he was discovered by Daikaku and decided to join the pirate. It was here that he came to befriend a young electric eel fishman, who would soon become his most trustworthy subordinate. When Daikaku eventually came to claim Raijin Island as his territory, Spirit was chosen to keep the peace on the island under the banner of the Monk Pirates. Synopsis Equipment Spear Spirit's weapon of choice, he keeps this spear with him at most times, even when not in battle. This spear looks highly ornate and ceremonial, fitting in with his Raijin Island outfit much more than his plain clothes. It has an elaborate spearhead, and overall appears to be a cross between a spear and a khakkhara, having four rings attached near the top together with some red feathers. It seems to be made out of silver, or a similar coloured metal. Powers & Abilities Cyborg Physiology Spirit has an irregular physiology for a cyborg. He wasn't given an form of power source to move his body. Instead, he has created to be capable of storing massive amounts of electrical energy, with the catch being that he needs to be powered from outside sources. When struck by lightning, or electrocuted in some way, the electricity will enter his body to be stored. It was for this reason that he was ultimately assigned as Wild Card for Raijin Island, as well as why he developed such a good relationship with Faramond before achieving this rank. The fishman would provide the cyborg with emergency power during battles, and continues to do so when away from the electrical storm of an island. He isn't built with any special abilities, such as lasers or the like, but the more electricity he has stored within himself, the stronger and faster he becomes. While on Raijin Island, Spirit is considered to be nearly unstoppable. Devil Fruit Spirit is the wielder of the Ji Ji no Mi's powers, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate magnetism. Spirit can produce his own powerful magnetic field around his body, manipulating it as he pleases to control metallic objects within a certain vicinity about him. The field lines of his magnetism are constantly shifting to his whim. Due to many years of use, Spirit has a delicate control over his power, allowing him to attract one object towards him while repelling another object away from him that are right beside one another. One way that he makes use of his power is to help move his cyborg body. Because he doesn't have a generator to provide the energy required to power his movements, if his stores were to become drained of power, it would ordinarily become impossible for him to move and he would quickly die. To prevent this, Spirit makes use of his magnetism to create a flow of power. By making use of the relationship magnetic fields have with electrical fields, he create a flow of electrons by controlling his magnetism. The power his body has when he is completely depleted of electricity is quite low for a pirate in the New World, though is still considered strong for the first half of the Grand Line. Spirit is also capable of manipulating charged particles, such as electricity, to an extent with his magnetism. With this, he can bend the flow of natural lightning, or even use his stored electricity to attack with. Making use of his stored power he prefers not to do though, as it powers his body. Another thing about the relationship between his cyborg body and his Devil Fruit power lies in the fact that the relationship between magnetic fields and electrical fields works both ways. Since magnetic fields not only create electrical fields, but electrical fields also create magnetic fields. As a result, his Devil Fruit powers will actually get stronger when he has more electricity in his body, due to the magnetic field that results from it. Fighting Style Haki Other Skills Relationships Crew Bounty Trivia Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Tengu Buranchi from Toriko. Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Monk Pirates Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs